


The First I Love You

by satanic_panic



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Going on a date with Jake leads to some spectacular events.





	The First I Love You

It was date night, and Jake had taken you to one of the most fancy and expensive restaurants in town to treat you; the food there was absolutely lovely - nachos and cheese that were utterly delicious to start with, a main course of vegetarian burgers with chips, and finally, red velvet and white chocolate cake for pudding. Leaning back in your seat, you let out a content huff, a full and satisfied stomach, a heart drowning in love.   
  
"Feel better?" Jake asked with a slight smirk as he looked at you across the table, the entire car ride to the restaurant you had been saying how hungry you were, and it made him smile to see you so content and satisfied - he always loved seeing you like that, he really did.   
  
You nodded, moving forward and grabbing your glass of Red Bull, taking a swig to wash down your throat so you could speak. "Much better, I don't think I've ever had anything so nice."   
  
Licking his lips, Jake's smirk turned to a real and genuine smile as he reached over and gently gripped your hand, rubbing your knuckles with his thumb. "Yeah, well, I'd do anything for you, you're my girl, darling, and I love being able to treat you like this."   
  
You smiled, losing yourself in his brilliant blue eyes as you did your best not to focus on the waiter out of the corner of your eye with the bill in their hand. "I love you, Jake."   
  
Those four words made something stir within him, the first time they had ever been spoken in a public place; Jake fell silent, simply basking in the way the syllables had rolled off of your tongue as he looked at you. Silence was comfortable. Silence was full of promises of what was yet to come and vows of events that were inevitable to occur.   
  
After paying the bill, Jake drove you back to his place, as you were staying there the night, and after shoes were kicked off and coats thrown aside, Jake pulled you onto his lap after sitting on the sofa; with his rough hands inching over your skin so slowly and gently you let out a soft mewl, begging and yearning and needing more; Jake's quick hands made quick work of your clothing whilst also keeping your weight steady and secure on his lap, searing kissed exchanged for breaths between you and him. Whispered murmurs of promises of what's yet to come faded into the air but left behind a breeze that raised the hairs at the back of your neck and kindled the fires of excitement in your stomach amongst the pit of arousal; the bed was just over there, just across the room, but he didn't want to move despite the sofa not exactly being built for these purposes as he bit and kissed the most tender and sensitive of bits your skin, making sure to draw out loud moans that are like the morning hum of bumblebees in the garden, sweet and soft, to his ears. He wanted everything to be right, to be perfect as his hips thrust up and a needy growl escaped the back of his throat, he needed it, he wanted it, but he would not dare do anything until he had been given the words, your consent.   
  
"Jake, please, fuck me already." You whined and groaned, grinding down on his lap and biting at your bottom lip as you tried to reign in the excitement and pleasure and arousal.   
  
"Are you sure, darling?" Jake asked lowly with a soft hum.   
  
"Yes!" You yelped, needing and wanting and yearning for him, knowing that only he could satisfy you.   
  
It was only then that he dared to finally take that final step and enter, filling you up to the hilt and holding your head close to his chest as he growled out your name and barked out praises. His thrusts were hard and fast and fierce as he held you by the waist and bit and kissed at your neck and shoulders, marking every bare inch of skin as if it were a canvas and his lips and teeth were freshly opened watercolour paints and brushes; between his praises and his murmured words, you found it in yourself to beg him for everything he had and more, despite the arousal strangling you so harshly that your throat was tight. Every inch of you, in Jake's eyes, was an absolute masterpiece of art, and as he continued to pound into you and satisfy your needs, he realised that you weren't just a masterpiece - you were heavenly, divine, radiant, ethereal; and although he wanted to continue, both of you were growing close, able to peer down into the depths that lead to the pit of orgasm, each second that passed with your bodies in sync pushing you further and further and further until you decided to jump. Your walls clenched around him, crumbling as you allowed your juices to spill like cheap cider while Jake spilled himself inside you, letting out soft prayers of your name between each kiss until he was sure you were both finished.   
  
He pulled out, kissing your lips so tenderly and sweetly it felt like nothing more than a dream.   
  
"Shower, then Netflix?" Jake offered with his hand held out; you eagerly accepted, taking his hand and allowing him to escort you to the bathroom, but just as you were about to step in, he gently pressed your back to the wall and whispered, "I love you." 


End file.
